Harder With Magic
by Wings-Make-Everything-Better
Summary: Written for the 'abuse' challenge on xoxLewrahxox's forum. She can't find a good reason to stay with him - but he's fragile and he needs someone...  Ron is very OOC!


Written for Sachhh's 'Abuse' challenge at xoxLewrahxox's forum.

**Prompt: **write a 100, 200, 300, or up to 900 word oneshot about one of J.K. Rowling's characters showing/having a reaction to some sort of mental/physical/psychological abuse they have gone through.

**Words**: 902 (2 words over – whoops!)

He waved. She waved. He smiled. She nodded. He took two glasses, handed one to her. She nodded and started to sip the wine. She stopped and put the drink down. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her after him. She winced as his firm hands clutched over a mark on her arm that, had it not been covered, would have caused uproar. A bruise. And a clear one at that. Not even magic had been able to remove it. Well, magic had been the thing that created it.

He looked back at her. "So that's why you're wearing sleeves," he said. "The bruises haven't gone yet." She nodded. "You could have gotten rid of them! This is a party honey, people expect us to be lively and with you all bruised up that's not gonna happen," He growled into her ear. She nodded. He removed his hand from her arm and took her hand instead. A more gentle approach but his grip was still tight. She saw her old friends, Seamus, Luna, Ginny and waved. She also saw Harry with them and smiled when she saw Harry holding hands with Ginny.

He didn't wave. He nodded at them and pulled her further into the crowd.

"Can I go talk to-" She asked

"No!" he cried "You cannot." She sighed. She wished she hadn't asked him and had just run from his grip. She was faster than him. He grabbed her arm again and she winced.

"_Just go get me some beer!" he yelled, grabbing her arm_

"_We haven't got any!" She cried back, squirming from his grasp. "I've told you that!" He bent down and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at her_

"_Then run to the store." He growled. She shook her head_

"_You want it, you go get it." She replied firmly. He laughed and smiled. She knew what was coming. She shut her eyes and waited for the pain of the hit to reach her. Why couldn't he just hit her like other couples did? Why did he have to make it harder with magic?_

She shivered as he pulled her further into the party and shoved her down on a chair.

"_Sit down!" he bellowed_

"_No! I want to go out with Luna!" She yelled "And I should be able to!"_

"_Luna's a lesbian and I don't want you out with her!" He roared_

"_Luna's dating Penelope Clearwater for Merlin's sake!" She screeched "You just don't wanna be left here on your own!"_

"_Shut up!" He cried. He picked up his wand. She tried to get up from her seat, to run, to scream, to escape. But he pushed her down. She screamed even before the pain hit – because she knew what was coming._

"I'm gonna go find Dean" he said. She nodded "Stay here. If you move, I'll know." She nodded. He smiled and walked off to find his friend. She sighed and slumped against her chair but immediately sat back up.

"Shoot" She muttered as a scar started to bleed – she could feel it through her dress. She stood up and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. Good. She dodged through the crowd, clutching her back, stopping the blood slightly. She entered the kitchen

"You alright deary?" Asked the kind voice of Mrs Weasley

"Yeah" She said. She searched for an excuse "Period pains." She lied and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. She clutched the sink and twisted her body. She lifted up her dress and tears bubbled at her eyes when she saw the scar. It was never going to heal. Never. It stretched from the top of her ass to mid-way up her spine. And it was bleeding heavily. Her pretty dress was ruined. He'd be pissed. Another few scars for her then. Whoopee... As she wet some towels and started to dab up the flow of blood she started to think if there was even a reason she stayed with him? And as she dabbed more and more she could not find a reason. Not one.

"_What's wrong with you? Why won't you have sex with me?" He asked_

"_I-I-I f-feel s-sick" She stuttered_

"_Get on the bed"_

"_No!" She cried_

"_Yes!" he yelled and grabbed her. He threw her against the bed-post. She clutched her head but in doing so scraped her arm along the wall causing cuts he'd previously made to bleed. He smirked and twisted her over. She started to squirm and wriggle. He laughed and pulled out his wand. She screamed and kicked him. He growled. She kicked him again and again and again. He muttered a spell under his breath and dragged his wand across her back. She screamed even harder._

"_Ahh what a lovely scar." He said "Now no other boy or girl will even want to touch you again! You're mine."_

She looked into the mirror and moved her hair from her face. All along the outsides were bruises and her mouth was swollen. She blinked and let the tears fall. She cried almost every night. He hurt her every night. But she couldn't leave him. He was fragile and he needed someone. She let loose a few sobs and sunk to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

'Oh Hermione', she asked herself, 'Ron can't get better. He's a monster. And he's never going to stop'.


End file.
